valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PYR0NY3H/Witch Gate Tips!
Last time I did tips, it ended terribly. This time, it won't end so bad. Yay more tips! This time, Witch gate tips! Witch gate is reasonably new and for an intermediate player like me, WG is quite good. I can kill FAWs by myself and so I can complete them easily without too much sacrifice. But some people arent as lucky as me, they are either new or just don't have the luck of getting good cards. So I hope these tips help those struggling with WG. 1. Getting the WG itself. I have seen someone say a thing they use to try to get a WG, so I tried it for myself and confirmed it works a good 50% chance of getting a WG. So here it is. First, scout an area for a AW. Go for a area with low vitality so you have enough vitality for the WG. Once you get one, press later and go to a different screen ( Like summon or your alliance ) go back to the campaign and continue. This should hopefully spawn a WG. Save the AW you used to get the WG with to the very end, she should still be there after you complete the WG. 2. The right team. I'm not going to go on about this,for I have already made a AW/FAWK tips, so check that out. Now depending on your team, the amount of BP you use is important. 3. Work out a schedule. For me, I do 1 BP for AW and 2 for FAW. Usually that does it, though sometimes I have to redo the FAW because of tough butthurt. For the FAWK machines that rank at 100 or lower ( Or around that scale ) they will probably be able to one shot all. As for the beginners, I recommend a plan. 3.5. Da plan. For WG, you can choose from a normal battle with just the single BP, the 200+ of Atk+Dfs for 2 and 400+ for 3. Having the extra attack and defense is very useful, meaning you team can last longer and hit better. But of course, you cant win simply by using 200+ all the time. You team need to be able to use more attack options like buffers and criters and so on. Look at my AW/FAWK tips for help for your team. 4. Timing. Now as some know, if your playing at 10:00pm to 10:59pm, you are able to replenish you vitality from your castle. Also, posting to Twitter for free BP is a good thing to keep in mind. So having a time for WG hunting is good, so you can plan when you use these handy free gifts. I like to start finding WGs at around 9:45pm to 10:00 so when the vitality replenish option is ready for when I need it. I also use the twitter BP replenish at the same time, if the WG has tons of AW or if karma is giving out butthurt like free food to homeless people. Also, stocking up on shoes and swords can be useful if you don't fancy staying up late and/or crowding you Twitter with VC requests ( like me ). 5. Extras. In the WG you will have encounters with the maiden who, if you battle, might give you a item for awakening. I have never turned down, and neither should you. Having the awakening stones and orbs are vital if you ever get an awaken-able HUR/HSR *cough*prettymuchimpossible*cough* but still, you never know. If I have missed out anything, please say, and if you have any questions, ask in the comment or ask me privately with my line account ( ID violetpyro ). That is all! Have ffun WG hunting!~PYR0NY3H So an edit here, I've read the comments and I just wanted to add an extra tip I saw, tried and confirmed good. 6. Low Vitality. Some times ( most times ) WGs come when you have low vitality. So my recommendations are to 1. Use up you vitality. Either on the limited campaign of the ordinary one. If your on the limited campaign and encounter an AW, save it for later. 2. Have shoes. Tons of them. Well not really, maybe around two is good. Or at least have the free vitality restore at the go. ''That should be it now bye *throws glitter everywhere and leaves room* ~PYR0NY3H'' Category:Blog posts